Don't forget
by GamePanda
Summary: Après la mort de tous les monstres, un Sans dépressif se remémore son passé! " Don't forget, **** "
Voilà voilà ! Une nouvelle fanfic, non ce n'est pas Les Triplés ou La Famille Jigoku…Lâchez ces claviers, vous me faites peur….LÂCHEZ CES CLAVIERS ! NAH ! ME TUEZ PAS !

/*Se cache*/

…

/*Sors sa tête*/

C'est bon ? Vous êtes calmés ?

Bon….Donc on va un peu présenter le truc :

Cet fic se nomme: **Don't forget** (ça, normalement vous le savez.)

Les personnages principaux sont: **Sans** (d'Undertale)et **Ness** (d'Earthbound ou Mother 2, comme vous voulez)

Les personnages secondaires sont : **l'humain** ( **Chara, vous, le joueur** , bref comme vous voulez) (d'Undertale), **Papyrus** (d' Undertale), **Paula** (d' Earthbound/Mother 2) et **Toriel** (d' Undertale)

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à **Tobyfox** (Undertale) et à **Ape/HAL Laboratory** ( Earthbound/Mother 2)

Bon, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître Earthbound pour lire ça, mais je vous conseille de connaître Undertale.

Pour les deux du fond qui ne connaissent pas Undertale :

Il s'agit d'un RPG développé par Tobyfox, en vente sur le site ou sur Steam.

Dans ce RPG vous contrôlez un humain dont on ne sait ni l'âge, ni le sexe, ni la nationalité et qui ne s'exprime jamais (à part par deux ou trois choix de votre part) et dont vous choisissez le nom au début (enfin, pour la partie Neutre, en Génocide et en Pacifique c'est pas vraiment ça).

Et là vous êtes perdu parce-que je vous parle de Neutre, Génocide, Pacifique et vous avez aucune idée de ce que c'est. Eh bien, il s'agit tout simplement des différentes fins (bien que chacune puisse changer légèrement en fonction de vos actes).

Car dans ce jeu vous avez trois choix, tuer TOUS les monstres comme dans tout bon RPG (tout en sachant qu'il y aura des conséquences), tuer seulement les monstres (avec des conséquences un peu moins lourdes) et ne tuer personne.

Il y a quelques personnages important : **Flowey** la fleur (que vous rencontrerez au tout début), qui si elle s'avère amicale au début, s'avère très rapidement avoir des intentions bien moins louables à votre égard (« **You…Idiot…In this world…IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!** »), **Toriel** , la gardienne des ruines, une sorte de maman poule (chèvre) qui tenteras de vous protéger peut importe le moyen (« **I am only protecting you, do you understand ?** »), **Sans** , un squelette blagueur qui sera votre pire cauchemar si vous choisissez la partie Génocide (« **It's beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On day like this, kids like you…should be burning in hell.** »), **Papyrus** , son frère, un squelette naïf et assez égocentrique, bref un vrai gosse, qui continueras à croire en vous-même quand vous terminez par le tuer (« **That's not what I expected…But…S-Still ! I believe in you !** »), **Undyne** , une femme-poisson assez violente, détestant les humains, qui reste juste, le roi est en quelque sorte son père adoptif et elle déteste qu'on fasse du mal à ses amis (si vous avez tué **Papyrus** , courez, juste courez, ou tuez la. Car elle ne vous épargnera pas (« **You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT** ! »), **Alphys** , une scientifique dinosaure-lézard, aimant Undyne, horriblement timide et possédant un lourd passif (« **Come on, guys. It's time for everyone to go home.** »), **Mettaton** , un ancien fantôme, cousin de Napstablook (un fantôme que vous croiserez quelque fois, qui aime la musique et est souvent triste), son corps a été fait par **Alphys** , il est une superstar dans l'Underground (« **Oh yeah !** »), **Muffet** , (« **Don't look so blue, my deary~…I think purple is better look on you ! Ahuhuhu~** ») une femme araignée détestant qu'on s'en prenne à ses amies et ayant un grand sens de l'argent (ses pâtisseries coutent une blinde) et enfin **Asgore** , le roi de ce monde, ex-mari de Toriel (« **Human. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye.** »).

J'espère que vous découvrirez le jeu par vous-même et l'aimerez !

Bon voilà ! Après ce pavé ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« **Don't forget ****** »

Tu te rends dans ta chambre, elle est en bordel, normal, **Papyrus** n'y viens presque jamais, il n'y viendra plus d'ailleurs. Tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière où il est venu. Trop de _reset_ , trop de _timelines_.

Tu avance vers le mur du fond, tu pousse la vieille armoire, elle craque, tu te dis qu'un jour elle te tombera dessus. En bougeant elle dévoile une porte, beaucoup plus ancienne que la penderie, en beaucoup plus mauvais état aussi.

Personne n'a ouvert cette porte depuis très longtemps, enfin pas dans cette _timeline_.

Tu fais tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvre sur d'étroits escaliers en pierres, tu les descends. Tu ne ferme pas la porte, ça ne sert plus à rien, **Papyrus** est mort, transformé en poussière par l' **humain**. Tu déteste cette promesse que tu as faite à la vieille femme et à cause de quoi tu n'as pas pu tuer l' **enfant** quand tu l'as vu, tu aurais aimé le faire, tu as vu ce **gamin** tuer tous ces _monstres_ , encore, encore et encore.

Tu te rappelle d'une _timeline_ , il y a très longtemps, une _timeline_ où tout le monde était heureux, vous étiez à la surface, **Papyrus** était à tes côtés, tu avais retrouvé ta terre natale. Tout ça te semble tellement loin maintenant. Maintenant que qu' **il** a tué tout le monde, ce n'est pas la première fois. Il l'a fait plusieurs fois. Comme si ça lui plaisait de revoir cette fin encore et encore, comme si ça lui plaisait d'effacer le monde encore et encore. En y réfléchissant bien, ça lui plait sûrement.

Tu es enfin arrivé en bas, la salle n'a pas changé. Toujours le même vieux pavé au sol, toujours les mêmes murs taillé dans la pierre de la montagne, toujours le même vieux drap cachant une machine dont personne ne pourrait soupçonner l'existence, un engin dont tu te serais servi si elle n'était pas cassé, une machine à voyager dans le temps.

Tu te déplace en direction de la machine puis te tourne vers un meuble qu'on ne peut voir de l'entrée. Tu ouvris le tiroir, à l'intérieur il y avait un badge, un très ancien badge très précieux pour toi. Il t'a souvent sauvé la vie, le _badge Franklin_. Tu enlevas le faux fond de tiroir et en sors d'en dessous, un vieil album photo.

Tu l'ouvre, on peut te voir, du temps ou tu étais humain, avec tes anciens amis. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu d'eux. Tu espère qu'ils sont en vie, tu leur fais confiance. Ils ont assez de _détermination_ pour survivre. Contrairement à toi.

Tu regardes **Paula** , elle vous a sauvé de **Gigyas** , sans elle tu ne serais plus de ce monde. Tu ne lui as jamais avoué mais tu l'aimais, **Toriel** te faisais un peu penser à elle. Maintenant il est trop tard, pour les deux, **Paula** est dans une autre époque, **Toriel** est morte en voulant protéger le **gamin** qui l'a finalement tué.

Tu reporte ton attention sur l'album. Une larme coule sur ta joue en repensant au passé, au bon vieux temps comme tu aimes à l'appeler, tu as été tellement idiot. Utiliser la machine juste pour tester ton courage, sans transférer ton âme dans un robot qui plus est. Oh tu n'en es pas mort, enfin qui sait, peut-être que si. Tu es devenu un sac d'os. Tu étais perdu. Toi, un humain, toi qui avais sauvé le monde, tu t'es mis à pleurer, tu avais tellement peur. Puis tu as entendu des cris d'enfant, tu t'es avancé.

Ce n'était pas un enfant, plutôt un bébé, un _monstre_. Un bébé squelette, d'à peine deux ou trois ans. Au départ, tu voulais le tuer, puis cet enfant t'as souri, tu t'es dit, assez naïvement, que lui avait encore foi en toi et, qui sait, te reconnaissait! Alors tu l'as sauvé. Tu t'en es occupé. Tu t'es renseigné, les _monstres_ habitaient dans l' **Underground**. Pour y accéder il fallait gravir une montagne et tomber dans le cratère.

C'est ce que tu as fais. Tu as sauvé **Papyrus** , ce gamin si innocent, ce gamin à qui tu as donné un nom, ce gamin dont tu as choisi l'anniversaire le jour de votre rencontre, ce gamin qui, tu t'en es rendu compte beaucoup plus tard, sans toi, serait mort. Ce gamin sans qui, toi aussi tu serais décédé.

Malheureusement, le retour dans le temps (enfin plutôt dans le futur pour ton cas) et la chute du **Mont Ebott** avait eu un prix. Tes _HP_ s étaient bien redescendu. Tu n'en avais plus qu'un, un seul petit _HP_. Mais ce n'étais pas grave, tu avais sauvé ce petit gamin.

Une fois arrivé à **Snowdin** , tu t'es renseigné, tu as acheté une maison, tu as commencé à travailler, c'était dur, mais avec tes dons de téléportation et ton intelligence, tu as réussi à te faire embaucher en tant qu'assistant du scientifique royal. Bien que tu n'apprécie pas trop **Gaster** , il est étrange, il est…Hum…Ouais, on peut le dire. C'est un psychopathe…..Ou c'était ? Tu ne sais plus. Est-il mort ? Est-il vivant ? Tu n'en sais rien. Il a disparu il y a longtemps mais l' **humain** a très bien pu le trouver et le tuer, ou pas, il était fort. Tu n'en sais rien. Tu t'en fiches, **Papyrus** est mort.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de **Papyrus**. Le temps a passé, **Papyrus** t'as toujours vu comme son frère. Tu ne lui as jamais dit d'où il venait vraiment. Mais toi tu n'as pas oublié.

Malgré les _resets_ , malgré les différentes _timelines_ , tu n'as pas oublié.

Tu n'oublieras jamais.

Après tout, **elle** te l'avait demandé.

« _**Don't forget, Ness**_ »

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Je sais que beaucoup de gens lui crachent dessus, moi j'aime bien la théorie selon laquelle **Ness** = **Sans**. Par contre pour **Papyrus** = **Starman** , je dis NON! Pas **Pap's**! Il est trop innocent pour être un méchant. Et donc j'avais envie de faire une fanfiction sur cet Théorie. Sur le « passé » de **Sans**. Tout en l'adaptant.

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Papyrus est un petit monstre à la surface. Ben j'ai deux théorie (ouais même moi je connais pas tous les détails de mes fanfics), soit ses parents se sont enfuis de l'Underground pour une raison ou une autre et ils sont morts (tués par les humains), soit c'est un bébé humain qui est mort et dont le corps a pourri (donc est devenu squelette) mais dont l'âme (emplie de « _détermination_ ») lui a permis de vivre, consumant toute la dite « _détermination_ ».

Ah et, je n'ai pas traduit « _reset_ » et « _timeline_ » parce-que…Ben pas de traduction! C'est IM-PO-SSI-BLE! 10 ans de malheur à ceux qui les traduisent. (Bon après le nom des villes et de la montagne, je traduis pas. Normal.)

« _**Reviewer, stay determined! You're the future of the writers and fanfics!**_ »

 **-Raf-**


End file.
